


more than happy to oblige.

by saltycitrus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But not in a creepy way, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Komahina - Freeform, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep, cope fic, tagz r hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltycitrus/pseuds/saltycitrus
Summary: hajime and komaeda cuddle. sort of.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 73





	more than happy to oblige.

the two boys were entangled in each other’s embrace, komaeda held hajime tightly, and hajime returned the favor. they were perfectly content the way they were at this moment and that’s all that matters to them.  
  
  
hajime’s forehead was laid on top of komeda’s shoulder. he was laid horizontal to the white-haired one, his eyes slowly fluttering open as he awoke from his sleep.  
“h.. hajime?” he said, a soft yawn following after.  
  
the other didn’t wake, he must be sleeping…  
he was always a deep sleeper.  
  
  
seeing hajime like this, made komaeda... happy. to know that hajime was alright cuddling with trash like him…  
how would he react if he heard him call himself trash though? that’d be troublesome.  
  
  
hajime always nitpicked at komaeda’s self-deprecating comments,  
they always rubbed him the wrong way.  
  
  
“hajime dearest-” komaeda called out, followed by a soft giggle from the other boy. “don’t call me that, it’s creepy.”  
komaeda smiled softly, a bit surprised, “you’re awake.”  
hajime chuckled, “more like I’ve been awake. have you just been staring at me? weirdo.” he said jokingly, poking komaeda’s chest.  
  
  
he lifted his head away from the boy’s shoulder to make eye contact with him. komaeda pouted, of course, he was used to hajime’s teasing, so he wasn’t bothered.  
“so mean…” the other boy just rolled his eyes.  
  
  
hajime spoke, his voice going soft, “could we stay like this..? for awhile.” komaeda let out a chuckle,  
“wow, haji, so needy. I’m more than happy to oblige.”  
he held hajime close as they both slowly drifted from consciousness.


End file.
